Gone
by boscoz-chick
Summary: Ty goes over to pick up Alex for dunner when he realizes something. PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That was like one of the longest days this week." Sully complained.  "9 calls back to back, three of them being on the same street." He said as he slammed his locker door shut.  "I think I'm getting to old for this."  

"O Sully my man, c'mon you're not to old, those power walks are doing you some good" Ty said.  

"Rite…" Sully didn't sound convinced.  As they walked out of the locker room they passed Bosco, who hadn't been having the best day.  

"Move!" he passed.  

"What's wrong with you?" they asked.  

"Lieu called me down to his office…again, it's the third time this week." Sully and Ty just looked at each other and walked out of the locker room.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When Ty got home he walked into his apartment to find Carlos making cereal in nothing but his housecoat.   "Whoa, whoa, Carlos.  A man should be able to walk into his own apartment without going into a heartattack."

"O c'mon now im not allowed to even wear a housecoat?"

"Not if it looks like that my man. OK, Carlos, I'm going to watch t.v. for a bit okay, if I fall asleep, wake me up at 7:00."

"Ya, sure, whatever."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As Ty lifted up his head and looked around he noticed that his alarm clock said 7:57.  "Damnit!" he cried.

"Whats the matter with you?" asked Carlos confused.

"You're supposed to be my roommate Carlos, I told u to wake me up at 7 o'clock because I have 2 go pick up Alex because we were supposed to go out to dinner tonite.  All I wanted was  to watch t.v. and I told u to wake me up at 7 o'clock if I fell asleep."

"SHIT!

Carlos just shrugged and walked away.

Having the worst of luck today, nothing was going to go how it was planned. 

Ty, being mad and late, got dressed as quick as possible and went to go pick up Alex.

But with just his luck, he couldn't find his left shoe, which wasn't by the door where he had left it.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ty got in his car and drove over to Alex's house.

He walked up to the door and knocked three times.  "Alex it's me,  Ty."

There was no answer.  He knocked again…no answer.  He turned the door knob and without force, it opened.  "Alex, sorry I'm late."

He looked around but there was no one in the apartment.  He looked aroung to find that on her night table there was a note. It read:

**Alex, I have been watching you for quite some time now and let me say this, you are a talented woman and I would love to see you again.  My wish will soon become reality.  You and I will be reunited once again and we will live happily, together, forever.**

Beside the note was a picture of Alex and Ty together from their trip to California.  He picked it up and a tear ran down his cheek but he quickly wipped it away.

Ty looked around the room once more but there was no sign of her.  He then started to panic.  "Alex, where are you?"

Just then the phone rang.  "Hello," Ty asked.

"Hello."  He could hear Alex struggling in the background behind the deep, scratchy voice.

"Remember me, Ty, I remember you."  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	2. chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters I just use them.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Somehow Bosco and Kim had gotten into a bout little kids being afraid of the dark.

"But police officers don't get scared though."  Bosco tried to convince Kim.

"So what paramedics do get scared?"

Bosco took a deep breath then he started, "Ya, police don't get scared 'cuz everyday we have to get in the middle of shootings and drug busts.  We have to deal with big, huge men with no lives who like to torture little kids and their wives and we have to deal with so many people who need to take a little time off their jobs."  

"So we do get scared but then again were the ones who have to rescue people from flipped over cars, from the top floor of an apartment when the elevator **NEVER** works, were the ones who every day we have to live knowing that one little mistake that we make can ruin a persons life and not to mention their family's life.  But no, I guess you're rite Bos, paramedics don't get scared.  I think you're the one who needs to take some time off your job."

Just then a voice came over the radio.

"55 david to central"

"That's us!"  Bosco said as he got up out of the booth at the coffee shop.

"Sully, c'mon."   He said as he walked out of the doors.

Sully got up and started walking towards the door as well.  Then he turned around, facing Kim and Doc

"That's why I hate working with that man…."

He turned back around and walked out.

"Damn, Kim why do you have to argue with that man so much, just let the man win."  Doc said in a grumpy voice.

"Because if I let him win then he's gunna remember that."  Said Kim in another argumentative tone.

"Fine."  Doc didn't seem impressed.

"So much for a nice lunch break, first we run into them then u have to argue with them the whole time."

~*~*~*~*~Bosco and Sully*~*~*~*~*~*~

Just as they had finally got back to the locker room Lieu walked in…

"Bosco, you've got a personal call." 

Bosco got up and walked towards the phone.

"Hello?"  he asked impolitely.

"Bosco, its Ty.  You have got to help me.  Alex has been kidnapped and you have to get over here to her house rite away."

Bosco slammed down the phone and started walking out of the locker room.  He turned around, remembering about Sully.

"Sully come on lets go."

"NOW!!"

Sully got up and followed Bosco out of the locker room without asking any questions.

They got in the car and Bosco started driving as fast as he could…or so it seemed.  

"Bosco where are we going?"

"Alex's house."

"C'mon Bos this is no time for you to play with your little play mates, we're at work you know you cant do this."

"What?!?  Sully, you honestly think that I'm going to Alex house for that reason?  Hell no.  Damnit she's been kidnapped."

"O my god."   Sully said under his breath.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As they got to Alex's house Bosco and Sully ran as fast as they could up to the door to find that Ty was standing inside the wide opened door with the note in his hands.

He handed them the note and watched as they read it.

"Lets go."  Bosco said, taking the note with him.

Bosco, Sully and Ty drove around for what seemed like hours but they didn't  see anywhere that Alex could be held hostage.

"Pull the car over!"  yelled Ty.

"Why?!?"  asked Bosco.

"Its only a school.  Why would he be holding her hostage in a school?"

"No, it's the school that Alex was training at when she was becoming a paramedic…you kno"   Ty explained.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Bosco, Sully and Ty got out of the car and ran towards the empty building…empty except for one car.

Still running towards the building, Ty stopperd dead in his tracks and looked up at a single broken window.

Ty then began to run even faster.

He went inside and stopped when he saw how many hallways there were.

Ty heard thumping on the floor upstairs.  He ran as fast as he could with Bosco and Sully behind him.

He got upstairs and heard once again banging, but this time it was a lot louder and against the door.

Ty pushed on the door and it shot open.

Ty was literally shocked.

A few seconds later, Bosco and Sully come up behind him and look in the room to find Alex laying on the floor.  Their eyes then focused to a crippled pile laying on the floor beside her.  They ran towards Alex and the crippled pile only to realize that the crippled pile was Faith.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~


End file.
